vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Promethean Crawler
|-|Crawler= |-|Alpha= |-|Snipe= Summary The Promethean Crawler is an advanced Forerunner AI serving as part of the Ur-Didact's mechanical Promethean army as a means of asymmetrically combating The Flood. They are quadrupedal in design, and are capable of both close-quarters and long-range combat, having been engineered to ferociously hunt down and eliminate any foreign threats. It is common to encounter Crawlers in substantial numbers, as most travel in large packs and work together in strategic coordination to bring down enemies by overwhelming them from every conceivable angle. Alpha Crawlers, or Crawler Primes are a variant of Crawler which lead packs of lesser Crawlers and utilizes a Z-130 Suppressor in combat. Being more powerful than the other common type of Promethean Crawlers, Alpha Crawlers lead packs of lesser Crawlers. While they are designed to lead detachments of varying sizes, they can be found in excess of three or four per pack. They nevertheless serve the same purpose, to lead, augment, and fortify localized Crawler forces. Crawler Snipers are similar to regular Crawlers, except with an additional "horn-like" segment on their head, extra face-protection around their mandibles, and a large fin on their back. They are the Promethean forces' scouts and snipers, lurking and picking off their enemies from afar. They utilize the Binary Rifle and can track foes through obstacles with Promethean Vision. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Physically, 9-B with Weapons | At least 9-C Physically, 9-B with Weapons | At least 9-C Physically, 8-C with Weapons Name: Promethean Crawler Origin: Halo Gender: Genderless Age: At least 100,000 years Classification: Promethean Combat and Defense AI Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Surface Scaling, Homing Attack (Via Boltshot and Suppressor), Enhanced Senses (Snipes are capable of using Promethean Vision, which allows them to see through walls and see invisible beings and heat signatures) Attack Potency: Street level Physically (Regular Crawlers are seen at the Promethean equivalent of Unggoy and Kig-Yar/T'vaoan, and should be physically on par with weaker Flood Combat Forms, though they require sheer numbers in order to take down stronger opponents), Wall level with Weapons (Boltshots are more powerful than Plasma Pistols, with LightRifles being stronger than Boltshots.) | At least Street level Physically (Stronger than normal Crawlers), Wall level with Weapons (Can use Suppressors, which are stronger than Boltshots) | At least Street level Physically (Should be stronger than normal Crawlers), Building level+ with Weapons (Utilize a Binary Rifle, which can oneshot a fully shielded Spartan and ionize them) Speed: Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can react to a Spartan) | Supersonic reactions and combat speed | Supersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Street Class | Street Class, Building Class+ with arm blade Durability: Small Building level (Despite being treated as cannon fodder by Promethean Knights, Even regular Crawlers can typically take a single punch from a Spartan, but are nearly killed by this) | Small Building level | Small Building level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range, Dozens to Hundreds of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Z-110 Boltshot, Z-250 LightRifle | Z-130 Suppressor | Z-750 binary rifle Intelligence: Above Average (Despite displaying some animalistic tendencies, Crawlers are very intelligent, able to identify tactical vantage points on the battlefield and work together to destroy enemies by overwhelming them from multiple angles with skirmishing tactics, as well as serving as ample commanding units, scouts, and snipers.) Weaknesses: A crawler on their own is relatively weak, causing them to rely on overwhelming the opponent with sheer numbers to take down stronger foes. Key: Crawler | Alpha | Snipe Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Halo Category:Forerunners Category:Robots Category:Artificial Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gun Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8